The Blood Goblet: Enter Cree
by mzsha18XX
Summary: It was said that Kami had a son who was a demi-god and upon his death, his blood was kept within a goblet. One who drinks it, shall take on the strength of a demi-god, but along with that, shall come the destruction of men and youkai alike. With a new enemy hunting the four lands for it, Sesshoumaru finds himself in search of it. Yet all his clues lead him to one person: Kagome.
1. Prologue

~Prologue~

"That's all I know, mi'lord." The crane youkai stated, as he bowed and lowered his gaze to the moist grass.

Narrowing his eyes, he leaned further into the tree bark behind him. "Fuko, this Sesshoumaru knows there is more." Pausing and biting back a hiss of pain from his ward who was seeing to his wound, he looked towards the darkened sky above. "Tell me, does your mate love to watch the stars?"

Head jerking back as if being dealt a blow, the man started to quiver. "Please, leave her out of this. She knows not of my family line and..."

"Then speak now or this shall be the last time that she ever set eyes on such." Sesshoumaru growled, as he pulled free of his ward's tender care to his arm. Standing and ignoring the rapidly flow of blood coursing down said appendage, he slowly neared the crane. Flexing his other hand and summoning his jaki, he raised an eyebrow. "This being does not like to be kept waiting."

Eyeing the whip that was singing the dewy grass of spring, Fuko shook his head. "That I cannot. For the goblet of..."

SWISH!

THUMP!

"Ahh!" He cried out, as he nursed his now winged stump.

Impassively staring down at the feathered arm that lay severed between them in a pool of crimson, Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. Successfully regaining the wailing man's attention, he pressed on. "Where is the location of the goblet of Cree?"

Biting his lip and whimpering from the pain coursing throughout his body, the crane youkai shook his head.

"You shall see your mate soon enough within the next world." Watching as his mouth opened to object to the slaying of his other half, Sesshoumaru gave a quick twist of his wrist. Turning around, he ignored the sound of the crane's head meeting the lush and bloody grass. "Rin, gather Ah-Un and return to the fortress."

Smiling, the young teen gave a bow and wondered off towards where the two headed dragon awaited her.

Watching as she easily maneuvered so that she was on his saddle from the many years of practice, he glimpsed his ever patient servant. "Put out the fire, we leave now."

"Yes mi'lord." Jaken stated, rushing about and preparing for the long trek no doubt.

Raising his head and catching the desired scent, Sesshoumaru growled. "Inuyasha."

* * *

"Damn it monk! Come get these demons off me!" Inuyasha yelled, as he was once more forced to the ground by the three toddlers.

Shaking his head, Miroku laughed. "My children are no demons. One would think you being one my friend, that you would be able to tell the difference."

Covering her mouth with her hand and sharing an all knowing look with her the female beside her, Kagome shook her head. "I don't think this ever gets old."

Nodding, Sango brushed her hair back from her face. "I agree. After four years of being around them, there is always humor to be had." Eyeing the smallest girl standing over his head bothering her good friend's ears, she shook her head. "Zya, what did mommy tell you about that?"

Dropping her hands to her side and going beet red, the girl gave a small smile. "I do nothing wrong mommy. I a good girl." Walking over to the older version of herself, she pouted.

Kneeling and running a hand through her hair, Sango sighed. "Yes you are." Kissing her crown of hair, she motioned towards the hut.

Watching as she vanished behind the rice mat, Kagome frowned. "You're too easy on her."

Sighing and retaking her seat beside the entrance, she closed her eye. "It's different with her, Kags. She's my baby girl and..."

"If you don't get a hold of her now, then she will get out of hand. Sorry to tell you that, but just because she's the only girl doesn't allow her to get away with everything." Kagome stated, watching as her two friends ushered the two boys towards the river to no doubt clean their dirt covered faces. "I know you don't want to separate her, but..."

"No offense, but you aren't a mother." Her friend boldly replied, rudely cutting her off. Coming to her feet, Sango crossed her arms. "I know you think you know my daughter, but she fears being treated different from her older brothers. If how I treat and discipline her is not to your standards, I'm sorry. Until you have your own children, you can't say nothing."

Flinching back as if slapped, she slowly turned around. Blinking back the tears that gathered in her eyes and swallowing the sob desiring release, she shook her head. "Mother or not, your daughter is acting out and you're not doing nothing to reign her in." Taking a step and into her personal space, Kagome's voice turned cold. "And as for knowing her, I never was given the chance the way you coddle her. Prey to Kami, that you find the strength to right her before she does a wrong that even you can't help her out of."

Going red in the face, Sango balled a fist. "How dare you?"

"Dare I? Did you not just bring up the fact that I no longer have a child?" Glimpsing her hand, she smirked. "You're going to hit me? You better think good and long before you so much as try. One hit is all you're going to have and you better make it count."

"Trust me, that's all I'm going to need." And with that, she swung.

Pivoting on the balls of her feet to twist to the left and thrusting her palm out, it struck against the limb coming for her face. Hearing Sango cry out in pain, Kagome narrowed her eyes and quickly maneuvered closer. Elbowing her in the face and watching as she fell back from the pain, she shook her head. "I'm not the same person that climbed out of that well seven years ago. You would be wise to remember that."

Pulling herself up into a semi-standing position, Sango smeared the blood from her busted nose. "I can see that."

Staring at the glaring woman across from her, Kagome relaxed her tensed muscles. Here she was squaring off with the one female that she saw as a sister. Where did it all go wrong? Was it the demise of Naraku? The final wish on the Shikon jewel? Or was it the loss of her son after his birth just months ago?

Blinking back tears as his peaceful face once more appeared within her mind's eye, she released a shaky breath. "I didn't come here for this. Obviously we are two different people and..."

"What the hell happened to you?"

Turning, both were greeted with an angry hanyou rushing over, with the monk flanking with two kids in his arms.

Quickly cleaning her face, Sango attempted to smile at her nearing family. "How was the river?"

Setting both of the boys down, Miroku lifted her chin and frowned at what met his eyes. Looking from his wife to one of his best friends, he was lost. "What happened?"

Subconsciously taking a step back, Kagome looked away. "I think it's best that I leave."

"Yes, I think it is." Sango bitterly stated, as she took her kid's hands and led them away.

Watching his other half walk away, Miroku sighed. "Whatever it is that was said and done, she meant none of it. She is just exhausted from the boys and Zya's little stunts haven't been helping. Give her time and..."

"I'm leaving, Miroku." Blinking, a tear fell. "I think it's for the best. A lot has changed and I just...I think traveling the lands would help me."

Reluctantly nodding, he pulled her into a friendly hug. "Then I wish you the best, my friend. May the lands heal your soul and bring you back to us safely." Releasing her, he went in search of his wife and kids.

Scratching his head, Inuyasha frowned. "So this is it huh? You've finally made up your mind I see."

Looking away, her vocal cords froze.

Sighing, he lowered his gaze. "I get it, Kags. I screwed up. I'm sorry, but I had to go and..."

"Was she worth your son's death?" Her cold voice sounded, in the night.

Gasping, he found her staring daggers into his being. "I didn't know the village was going to be attacked. How would I..."

"You knew I was scared after what Kaede spoke, yet you still left. And to her no less. You might as well knew about the attack, because you left me defenseless and because of your selfish actions, my son is dead." Visibly shaking, Kagome slapped him. Watching as smoke flanked his cheek from the purification she laced within her hit, she cleaned her face. "I can't stand to look at you nor be in your presence. You are dead to me, just as he is."

Turning away, she walked away. Not only from the man that she loved and once spoke a vow before Kami for, but the life that she once knew and loved.

* * *

I know that it's short, but it set's the story. Please rate and review me.

Mzsha18XX


	2. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

Falling to the ground and ducking under the massive arm aiming for her head, she rolled away. Quickly coming to her feet and righting her bow, an arrow was soon released. Watching as it hit true and the youkai dropped to the ground, she sighed. "Finally."

Allowing her weapon to land at her feet, Kagome eyed her surroundings. At least half the village was spared this time. Hell, she was lucky she was still standing after that last blow she was dealt. Thinking of it, her right hand stretched across her lower chest cavity and came in contact with liquid. Frowning and lifting her shirt, she gasped at what met her gaze.

"Lady miko, you have saved us!" A villager exclaimed, walking over. "I don't know how to thank you."

"No need. I..." Pausing as her vision started to become blurry, weakness suddenly accosted her. "Uh, I don't think...I..."

Watching as her legs began to shake, his smile vanished. "Are you alright?"

Blinking a few times and attempting to clear her vision, she suddenly lost her balance. Watching as the villagers ran towards her, she couldn't seem to stay awake. Feeling herself being rolled over so she was on her back, she found an elder woman speaking to her. Try as she may, she couldn't find the power to respond. Just as Kagome thought she had the strength to speak, all went black.

* * *

Reading the last of the scroll that was presented to him, he growled. Pushing it away and coming to his feet, Sesshoumaru trekked across his office towards the window to his left. Running a hand through his hair, he found his eyes glued to his ward and a young boy.

"They fancy each other, you know." Came a silky voice from his right.

Shoulders tensing, he reigned in the growl threatening for release. "What do I owe this pleasure, Master Goumou?"

Smirking, the short and stout man leaned upon the book case behind him. "Just wanted to see how you been, pup."

Narrowing his eyes and rounding on the porcupine, he raised an eyebrow. "This Sesshoumaru is clearly no pup, as you put it. This being has seen well over three centuries and..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know." Waving his hand and ignoring the growl that was steadily building, he started to poke at one of his quills laying upon his shoulder. "I have been notified that you are still in search of Cree's goblet. Have you found where it is located?"

Instantly silencing his irritation directed at his old sensei, Sesshoumaru shook his head. "The one that could've told this being refused and was killed two years ago."

Shaking his head, Goumou sighed. "You may state that you are no pup, but foolish actions such as that makes me question." Folding his arms, he glimpsed out the window. "When was the last time you traveled the lands?"

"Why?"

"There has been talk of a miko who has aided humans and youkai alike that was said to have an aura around her that draws youkai out. There is nothing harmful from this being, but it is worth investigating."

Looking him up and down, the western lord narrowed his golden hues. "Does she hold knowledge of the goblet and it's location?"

Refocusing on the irate inu before him, Goumou smirked. "Look at the time, I must go. My new pupil is awaiting. Summon me once you meet the miko. Good day, mi'lord." And with that, the porcupine turned around and vanished.

Balling a fist, he stalked out his study and for the main gates. All the while, he missed his ward and the young boy sneaking along the garden's walls.

* * *

Blinking a few times in attempt to clear her vision, she found herself staring up at the ceiling. Lowering her gaze and studying her surroundings, she slowly pulled herself into a sitting position. Gasping as she shifted to the left, her body was engulfed by pain.

"Ah, you are awake I see."

Looking towards the door she found an elderly lady entering the room. "Who are you?"

Smiling, she knelt by her side. "I am Maya." Offering her a glass of water, she leaned back against the hut's wall. "You took a hit to your left side and dare I say, I am shocked you are still alive."

Raising an eyebrow, Kagome frowned. "What do you mean? I only received a claw mark from that youkai."

"No child, piece of it's claw broke off within you. Not to mention all the poison that entered your body." Pausing and motioning towards the red colored basket to the side of her, she sighed. "Myself and another had a hard time slowing the bleeding. After we finally was able to do such, we had to make another incision to aide the toxins out of your system. Upon doing such, your heart stopped twice."

Paling, her hand subconsciously moved to her chest. "I...thank you."

Waving her hand and smiling, Maya folded her arms. "We are in your debt for what you have done. If not for you, this village and many would've been dead."

Nodding, she fell silent.

"If I may be as bold as to ask, were you ever mated or involved with a youkai?"

Tensing, she merely eyed the older woman.

Seeing as well as sensing she hit a nerve, Maya turned and started to prepare dinner for the night.

Watching as her host went about her nightly chores and ritual, Kagome was begging the pain to subside so could leave. She did not desire to relive her life's story and what made her run from her family that she missed so.

* * *

Calling back his jaki and landing upon the lush forest grass, he took a whiff of the air. "Blood...miko blood." Quickly latching onto the scent, he shot out like bullet fresh from a gun.

Gasping, Jaken hastily stood and frowned. "Why must I be always forgotten?" He grumbled, as he took off in a run after his lord.

* * *

Laying her son down in his bed and tucking him in, Sango sighed.

"Hachi has news on Kagome."

Tensing and slowly looking towards her husband in the door way, she narrowed her eyes. "I don't care."

Frowning, Miroku folded his arms. "Whatever it was that you two fought about is over. You need to get over it and..."

"She had the nerve to lecture me on how to discipline my daughter." Her angry voice sounded, as she stood and faced him. "How dare she tell me what to do, when she isn't a mother herself?"

Gasping, his arms fell to his sides as he shook his head. "Tell me you did not say that to her, knowing that she just lost her son?"

Lowering her gaze, she fell silent.

"I can't believe you would be so cold hearted to say that to her. And you called your self her friend. Buddha would turn his back on you for such an action as that."

Balling a fist, she glared at him. "She has no right when..."

"Zya was a still born, Sango." His low voice rang, in the dark of night. "After pushing her out, you were too exhausted to realize. Kagome was the one that delivered her and 'she' was the one who breathed life into her small body...I can still see her trying to force air in her lungs and her body not accepting. After a few minutes, Kaede wanted to call her dead, but Kagome refused."

Eyes hardening, he visibly shook. "I love you and I always will, but the action that you dealt our friend is unforgivable. She had every right to knock some sense into you. You know that Zya is getting out of control and I myself even talk to you about it. But to throw her deceased son into your disagreement is beyond low." Turning around, he began to walk away.

Tears coming to her eyes, Sango hugged herself.

Pausing, Miroku spoke the one thing that left her truly heart broken from the blow she landed to her own friend.

"And if it wasn't for her, you would be the one without a child. Where as you had an angel looking out for you, Kagome didn't have that luxury. Be thankful, that yours was beside you."

* * *

~~I know I made Sango come off being very hard and cold hearted, but I wanted to go in depth some what about what happened after Naraku's defeat. And what occurred the night Inuyasha left his wife Kagome defenseless when she was pregnant, will also come up later. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review.~~


	3. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

"Child, you need to rest." Maya stated.

Catching herself before she rolled her eyes, Kagome sighed. "I'm fine." Fixing her wavy waist length hair up into a pony tail, she slowly stood. "I appreciate all that you've done, but I need to continue on my way."

Shaking her head and handing her a bag, she gave a short laugh. "You young folk sure are stubborn. Which is why I took the liberty of making you something for the road. Oh, and at the bottom is some healing ointment. It kills infection and speeds up healing."

Accepting it, Kagome smiled. "Thank you."

"You are welcome, just return to us soon. We have our festival come fall."

Nodding, she was soon wondering through the forest and following the call to her soul.

* * *

Flicking the flea off the tip of his claws, Inuyasha growled. Refusing to hear reason to what he was being told, he turned away. "She can't be... I mean, I just...She..."

"The trees spoke this." Pausing, Myouga sighed. "Kagome was severely wounded and there is no way she could still be alive. I'm sorry Master Inuyasha. I wish it was not true, but..."

"I need to go to the village." Lowering his head to shield the tears coursing his face from being seen, he tucked tail and disappeared within the forestry surrounding them.

Shaking his head as the streak of red vanished from his vision, the small youkai looked towards his left. "Are you sure this is wise?"

Stepping from behind a tree, the man nodded. "I know that was hard to lie to the boy, but his time has come and passed with the miko. He held her heart and wounded her beyond repair. We both thought the prophesy spoke of him as the inu that would guide her, yet we were proven wrong." Standing beside his long time friend, he frowned. "The great Inu General spoke this, yet he did not say which son it would be. Our mistake shall cost her greatly, but along side the elder of the two, power and strength shall arisen."

Shaking his head, Myouga rolled his eyes. "Stop speaking of the present western lord as if he wont put her through his own hell. We all fear him for a reason, Totosai."

"True, but she will not take his treatment lying down either."

"And that's what I fear the most, upon the two clashing."

Shaking his head, the sword smith sighed. "Let it be out of your mind, my friend. What the previous lord spoke shall come to pass, be it with blood shed and pain from either party. The out come will be worth it. Remember that and let what will occur, happen." Putting his fingers to his mouth and whistling, he summoned his cow. Leaping upon it's back, he gave a nod and was off.

* * *

Coming to a stop just on the out skirts of a small village, Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. Tilting his head and once more catching the scent, he proceeded to enter.

Ignoring all the stares and humans going into a panic attack over his very presence, he soon found himself within the center of it all. Just as he gave pause outside a rather large and old looking hut, the inhibitor walked out.

Eyeing him and giving a small bow, she raised an eyebrow. "Western lord, what may I do for you?"

"The miko that was wounded here, where is she?"

Gasping, she took a step back. "I do not know. She just recently departed earlier today."

"Which way did she go?"

Raising her hand and pointing to the left, she soon found a cold wind coat her. Blinking, she found herself alone before her home.

* * *

Bending and cupping water in her hand to bring to her mouth, she bit her lip from crying out. Quickly falling back and onto her ass, Kagome removed her bow and arrows. Lifting her top and finding blood coating the fresh bandage that she just recently placed there, she cursed. "Damn it."

Releasing a breath and lowering the small satchel that was tied around her slender hips, she located more cloth and ointment. Scooting closer to the river bank and wetting it, she started to clean the blood away. Ignoring the coldness and shivers that raced throughout her body from the contact, she trudged on.

Just as she applied the cream and began to wrap it back up, a twig across the river sounded. Head jerking up, Kagome quickly positioned her weapon within her grip.

"Very good, miko."

Tensing, she narrowed her eyes as two figures stepped forward. "Come to get revenge?"

Shaking her head of white, Kanna looked her up and down. "You are wounded and causing many youkai to awaken and seek you out. Your blood is calling them, just as it did us."

Taking a step back and wincing as pain raced up her side, Kagome frowned. "Thank you for the warning, you may go."

Kagura laughed. "There are about twenty youkai making their way here and you think you can possibly take them all on?"

Silence.

"That's what I thought." Retrieving her fan and turning her back to her, she gave the smaller female a nod. "See to the miko. We cannot have her dying before our business with her is over."

Giving her own shallow nod and nearing the other woman, she sighed. "Sit so I may aid your wound."

Narrowing her eyes on her child like face, she shook her head. "Stay back. Don't come closer to me."

"This visit to you is not to cause pain or injury. We need to talk to you, so you are safe with us." Her void voice sounded.

Opening her mouth to reply, she found a youkai launching from the bushes in her direction. Pivoting on the balls of her feet to fire her arrow, she found him falling to the ground before her.

"If you do not desire the wound to be treated, than I shall protect you." Kanna stated from beside her. Flicking her claws that were drenched in blood, she gave a sigh. "So disgusting."

Blinking a few times from the scene in front of her, Kagome wanted to laugh. Here she was with the two youkai that threatened to take their revenge on her after what occurred at the final battle, yet they were defending her? Shaking her head, she focused on the battle that surrounded her.

* * *

Touching down upon the hill top, he glimpsed the fight below. Studying the miko, Sesshoumaru found what his old sensei spoke to be true. From the distance, he felt a pull that was calling him towards her. Yet, it began to become painful as he stood and watched her. All the while, the scent of the purest blood accosted him.

Just as he moved to turn away, his inner beast began to struggle from it's cage. Feeling his head start to pound and his jaki building up, he growled. Never had his beast dare force control or even attempt to defy him. Once more viewing the scene below, Sesshoumaru felt his very being slowly descending into the fight.

Keeping his eyes on the miko who now lay on the ground trying to regain her breath after a blow to her lower half, he growled. The foolish woman was so focused on her injured being, that she had failed to notice the reptile youkai heading for her.

With holding the growl of irritation as his beast begged for him to save her sorry ass, he quickly intervened.

* * *

Watching as Kanna once more slammed her claws into yet another that dared to attempt to spill her life's blood, Kagome found herself facing off with an oni.

Rolling to the left and dodging the massive club like feature it wielded, she frowned. Wincing as she once more came to her feet, her gaze never left her opponent.

"Come with me willingly and no harm shall be dealt to you, miko." It's baritone voice rang. Nearing the now shaking woman, he smirked. "Refuse and the use of the shapely legs will be of no use to you no more."

Staring at the club that he was twirling, Kagome's mind began to race. No way in hell could she try to avoid another of his blows. Either she get smashed to bits or she risk ripping her entire wound back open. Looking at her odds, it only left her at one.

Tightening her grip on the bow, she focused on it. Fixing her stance and studying the way he swayed with his weapon, she said a quick prey to Kami above. She only had one chance at this and she needed to time it perfectly.

"No answer, wench? Then allow me to make it for you." And with that, he swung for her.

Stilling her nerves for what she was preparing to do, Kagome awaited her opening.

THERE!

Just as the massive club was going to make contact with her body, she swiveled on the balls of her feet. Catching her balance from the memento of the speed, she twisted her bow. Thrusting it into his leg and allowing all the purification that she held to race through her and into the bow, Kagome gave a groan from the hit to her left leg.

Instantly losing her hold on the bow, her legs collapsed underneath her. Falling on the back and staring up at the frowning oni, she closed her eyes and awaited the killing blow.

But it never came.

Opening her eyes, she found herself being sprinkled in the oni's ashes.

Sighing in relieve at the fact that she still lived but having ashes on her, she could do without. Shaking her head, Kagome pulled herself into a sitting position. Glimpsing the field that was now littered in blood and bodies, she frowned. Sensing no on coming threat, she pulled her hakama up and gasped. her entire left leg was sprinkled in purple and what appeared to be spider veins. Cursing as she felt the poison spread, she ripped her sleeves and quickly tied it around her upper thigh. Biting her lip to silence the scream scorching her throat desiring release, she then focused on her side that was steadily bleeding.

Just as Kagome lifted her shirt to glimpse her wound, a strong jaki coursed over her. Turning and expecting yet another youkai coming at her, she froze at what met her eyes.

"Sessh...ou...ma...ru?"

Snapping the reptile's scaly throat and allowing his corpse to fall to the blood covered ground, he eyed her. Scanning her from head to toe, he raised an eyebrow. "No matter how wounded a warrior is, the fight must first be won before any treatment can be administered."

Lowering her gaze to hide her embarrassment from being lectured, she nodded. "I know, I just got lost in the...umf!" Head jerking up and finding herself staring into golden hues, her lost her voice.

"The miko is ours, Sesshoumaru."

Turning his gaze turned into a glare. "She is now with this Sesshoumaru. You need no longer bother with her."

Head jerking back as if being slapped, Kagura folded her arms. "You desire something human now, huh?"

Narrowing his eyes, he wrinkled his nose. "Do not dare to question this being. What occurred was nothing, but to fill the time. No ties was agreed and no emotion was spoke, so look beyond what occurred and do not interfere in what does not concern you." Pausing as he found the female now unconscious within his arms, he frowned.

Studying the way her former lover stared at the now slumbering miko, Kagura frowned. "The poison within her body will kill her before the night's end." Turning her back and retrieving her feather from her hair, Kanna appeared beside her. "You know where to find me, if you need me, western lord." And with that, the two were air born.

Watching as they departed on the wind, Sesshoumaru growled. That wind witch was due for a lesson in respect. And the next time won't be like all the others. She wasn't going to walk away alive this time.

"Mhmmm."

Fixing his gaze on the female in his arms, he sighed. The stench of death was starting to over power her strong scent of lavender with a splash of winter. What Kagura spoke was clearly the truth. If the miko was his only way to find the goblet, then he would be damned if he let her die.

Summoning his jaki to encase the two, they soon lifted within the sphere. Quickly rising in the air, they shot out westward towards the western palace.

* * *

I know I have a lot going on in this chapter, if you are confused the next few chapters should clear everything up. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

Watching as Kaede led her kids away and towards the river, Sango turned towards her husband. "Is what Inuyasha said true?"

Giving a nod, he folded his arms. "Myouga told him what I already knew. She was poisoned and died from it." Looking towards the forest surrounding them, Miroku sighed. "He hasn't eaten since he found out. Do you want to..."

"Was Kagome the only reason we all stayed friends after the battle?" Her low voice sounded.

Glimpsing the woman who he vowed to always love, he pulled her into his arms. "Yes...No. I don't know. Honestly I don't know what to say, but she was the heart of us. If it wasn't for her, we all would've killed each other the day we met."

Smiling and giving a short laugh, Sango stared into his tear filled eyes. "That's true. I was so convinced that Inuyasha was the reason my whole clan was dead. If it wasn't for her demanding answers and..." Voice cracking, she leaned her head on his shoulder. "I miss her. I never meant to hurt her. I just...I don't know what came over me. She died thinking I hated her and..."

"Don't you dare say that." Miroku exclaimed, pulling her back and holding her at arm's length. Tucking a loose strand of hair that came from her bun, he found trails of tears coursing her face. "This is Kagome we are talking about. She never had a bone in her body filled with hate. Even after everything that occurred, she came to the aid of Kikyou. And we both know that she caused our friend a world of pain. For her not to hate her, she is honestly the most purest being I have ever had the chance of knowing. So don't you dare stand here thinking that she would hate you nor think you feel like that towards you. Kagome loves you and she always will. No matter what fight we may get into, we are family first."

"And family has to stick together."

Jumping, both turned towards the new comer entering the glow of the fire.

"Inuyasha..." Sango's heart filled voice sounded.

Shaking his head, the hanyou frowned. "I know I didn't show Kagome the same after Kaede found her spotting when she carried our son, but this is what she would want. We are the only family that she had here in the Feudal Era and it's time we started to act like it. If not for ourselves, then for hers."

Bowing their heads as all became lost in the memories of their smiling and always bubbly friend, they for the first time actually came together.

But to mourn, yet live for their dear friend, Kagome.

* * *

Glimpsing the tall structure that made up the western ancestral home in the distance, his jaki withdrew to reveal him holding the miko. By passing the enchanted stone walls and the bowing vessels greeting him, Sesshoumaru touched down within the massive garden.

Walking along the path lined with a multitude of colorful flowers, his gaze fixed on the two open doors before him. Catching the scent of the southern swamps, he quickened his pace. "Fetch the healer and summon her to the royal wing."

Nodding as he continued on his stride towards the palace, Jaken did as his lord ordered.

Back with Sesshoumaru, he was just rounding the last bend in the stairs leading to the royal wing, when he gave pause. Looking from left to right and not seeing what his nose told him, he continued on his way.

Passing all the canvases and relics from the past rulers of the western lands, he came to the second door to the left. Giving the tall bald guard a nod, it opened before him.

Entering the rather large and lavish room, Sesshoumaru neared the raised dais. Shifting the miko and pulling back the blankets on top of the futon, he knelt beside it. Lowering the woman and attempting to ease her out of his arms, she turned and latched onto his shoulders. With holding a growl that was pleading for release, he once more felt a throbbing headache beginning to bloom.

"Mi'lord." The guard's voice sounded through the screen door. "The healer is here."

Closing his eyes as his beast once more rattled it's inner cage within his mind, Sesshoumaru pulled her fully back into his arms. "Enter."

Quickly closing the room off once more, the small kitsune turned and froze. Eyeing the way her lord cradled the paling human within his arms as he sat, she found herself at a loss of words. In all her years working along side the present western lord, never have she seen him show tenderness. Not even with his own mother did he ever display tenderness. The few times that she did witness their interaction, it was as if he just tolerated her out of respect for being his giver of life. Yet, it's not too uncommon due to the lady having nursing maids tend to the pups. Thinking back all them centuries, she recalled him weeping as the elder neko who cared for him passed, but that was the only time she could recall him ever caring for another. Well except for the small human teenager he has taken in from his previous travels in search of ridding the world of the evil hanyou.

Shaking her head to clear it, the kitsune gave a small cough. Having her lord look her way, she gave a small bow. "You summoned me?"

Lowering his gaze, he motioned towards the whimpering female in his arms. "The miko was poisoned by an oni."

Nodding and kneeling beside the duo, she lightly lifted the cloth from her leg. Ignoring the wince from skin and clothes being removed upon doing so, her purple hues narrowed. "Was it a medium sized oni with pale green skin?"

Thinking back, Sesshoumaru frowned. "Will she live, Kimi?"

Touching her head and sighing, she stood. "First I need to bring down the fever. Lay her down."

Turning and repositioning himself, he began to lay her down.

"No." Kagome's low voice sounded, as she balled up further against him. Tangling her fingers in his long mass of hair, she whimpered. "Please...don't leave me."

Gasping as her pure aura spiked and hesitantly reached out towards her lord's jaki, Kimi shook her head. "How...How can this be?"

Ignoring the human's painful moans as he moved to get more comfortable, Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "What do you see, fox?"

Taking a step back as his jaki began to rise, she found herself frozen in place as purification caused her fur to bristle. "The...the miko's aura and purification is responding to your jaki, mi'lord. Just now, instead of attacking it, it's attempting to calm it." Giving pause and studying the red of his and light fuchsia of hers, a hue of tender pink began to appear where the two met. "I uh... I need Myouga to be summoned. Now or she will die and whatever it is that you desire her to help you with, will seize to be."

Growling at the demand that the kitsune dare to give him, Sesshoumaru began to release his inner beast from it's cage. The ideas it held and wished to deal to the small youkai before him, seemed very interesting. Just as the last bar that held it at bay moved to dissolve, a rush of calmness washed over him. Within his mind's eye, he witnessed for the first time his beast kneeling as if in submission while it seemed lost in a daze.

Blinking and coming back to reality, he found the woman in his arms admitting a soft glow. Raising his hand and brushing back a strand of her hair, he frowned.

"Be nice...No need to attack her." Kagome weakly replied, as her body started to convulse.

Pulling her tighter to himself and standing, Sesshoumaru urgently looked towards the kitsune mimicking a statue. "Kimi?"

Nodding and turning, she rushed off towards the double doors to the left. Opening it and motioning towards the indoor spring from the river, she frowned. "Dunk her under. The fever needs to break. The cold water should help."

Quickly wadding waist deep, he took a breath and vanished. A second later he reemerged, but with a screaming Kagome.

"Ah!" Flaring her arms as her eyes roamed the room in a panic as she fought for release, blood once more began to coat her left side.

"She is awake and aware. That's a good sign." Kimi muttered, as the one in question continued her useless struggles for freedom. "Bring her over here and lay her down."

Biting his lip from the growl that was desiring release, Sesshoumaru did as told. Easing her off of his person and onto the raised futon, he took a step back.

Tensing due to being cold, Kagome silently eyed the two youkai.

"I know that you are scared child, but please relax." Kimi's motherly voice sounded. Raising her hand and revealing her claws, she smiled. "I need to remove the clothes to see the would better. As the western healer, I will not harm you. Understood?"

Swallowing the spit in her throat, she gave a faint nod.

"Thank you." Leveling her hand to the torn covered clothed leg, she began to slowly remove it. Giving slight pauses as he patient whimpered from where the cloth molded itself to her wound, the kitsune frowned.

Standing to his full sight and glimpsing he as she worked, Sesshoumaru fixed his eyes on the miko who was returning his stare. "The goblet of Cree's blood, where is it?"

Eyes going wide as a deer in head lights, Kagome lowered her gaze.

Growling and reaching for her throat, his hand was popped. Head jerking to the side, he bared his fangs at the kitsune. "You dare to punish this Sesshoumaru for his actions?"

Splashing some water over the wound and accessing the situation presented towards her, Kimi shrugged. "Myouga needs to be summoned now. He alone would be able to remove the poison. Some needs to be abstracted, in order for her to fight it. Her purification may only do so much, but this extensive without any treatment will result in death." Pausing, she glimpsed the window to her left. "Once the moon is at it's highest, she will have crossed over."

Following her eyes and balling a fist, the western lord mentally cursed for what needed to be done. "Myouga will not make it in time. If this being gives her poison made of one self, shall it reverse what has occurred?"

Gathering the towel that was laying beside her foot, Kimi used it to staunch the bleeding. "It would kill what is inside her now, but your poison will just speed the process up and...What are you doing?" She exclaimed, as a putrid scent accosted her nose.

Ignoring her, Sesshoumaru knelt beside the dying female and pressed his finger tips to her bloody leg. The second his poison landed on it's destination, a whimper left Kagome's pale lips. "Leave." He coldly barked out, as he wrinkled his nose.

"But mi'lord, she will..."

"This Sesshoumaru gave an order servant. You dare to disobey?"

Shrinking back and giving a low boy, the kitsune quickly made for the exit.

Eyes focused on the now keening woman before him, he released a breath for what he needed to do. Clasping her calf in his hands and trailing his claws down towards her ankle, he lifted her limb. Eyeing the pale and greyish skin that now stood in place of creamy and flawless flesh, he lowered his mouth.

The instant his tongue tasted her blood, his beast once more reared it's head. It was as if every cell in his body was craving this mortal. He could sense her health slowly gaining in strength, but it was the pure desire for her that began to consume him. Swallowing another mouthful of her blood and running his textured tongue across her wound, did he finally understand why he was directed towards her.

"Any more, the poor girl will die."

Clamping his mouth shut and forcing himself away, Sesshoumaru turned. "You knew?"

Smiling Goumou gave a shrug. "I was not sure, but now I am." Nearing the now slumbering female, he frowned. "She is the Shikon Miko...Interesting that what you and many have been searching for, lives within her blood. I wonder, if she was tricked into drinking it."

"And what prey tell would be the purpose of that?"

Twirling a quill on his shoulder, the older male laughed. "Do you not see, that it would be safest with her? Her reputation as the Shikon Miko alone holds power, for only the foolish would dare to attack her." Fixing his black hues on the western lord, Goumou raised an eye brow. "During your time along Inuyasha to defeat Naraku, did you once since power in her blood when it was spilled?"

Thinking back to the battle when she was thrown into a tree and laid in a pool of her own blood, Sesshoumaru frowned. "After the battle ended, she departed along the hanyou and lived along her companions. They hold the miko's trust and she wouldn't question them."

"But who? The taiji and monk began to breed, the kitsune departed to learn along his kind, and Inuyasha..."

"He was her husband, the equivalent of a mate. The hanyou was still seen with his past lover." Sesshoumaru rather casually stated.

Goumou frowned. "She is of graveyard soil and death, is she not?"

"No. The miko before us granted her life again after the defeat of Naraku."

Growling, his sensei balled a fist. "Do humans not know what respect and honor is? To be granted another chance at life after having it stolen and wounding the one who did so, is beyond low. And that hanyou of the western lands is a disgrace. InuTashio would be appalled to have witnessed such a blunt show of disrespect for his mate."

Clearing his throat, the silver haired male, smirked. "Did father not do the same to this being's giver of birth?"

Tensing, Goumou sighed. "Pup, you know that is different. What your father done was surely frowned down upon, but..."

"This Sesshoumaru already heard what you dare to speak. Silence and let it out of mind." Turning his back on his sensei, he neared the exit. "She shall remain here within the palace until what to do with her, is discussed. Your room down the hall is prepared if you desire to stay the night." With nothing more to say, he swiftly took his leave.

Shaking his head full of quills, Goumou knelt beside the futon. "Kami, please let what my dear friend spoke ring true. For here lay a broken heart and within these walls, a cold one lost as well as needing a mend." Bowing his head, he closed his eyes. "What was said of these two and the power that shall be granted, please watch over them and allow them to prosper. Amen." Finishing his prey, he leaned forward and clasped a chain around Kagome's neck. Smiling as she relaxed within her slumber, he allowed the shadows to take him.

Alone and not knowing what the next morning was going to hold for her, the Shikon Miko slept on.

* * *

Translation:

jaki: demonic dark energy/aura

goumou: bristle

taiji: youkai exterminator

* * *

Thanks for reading and sorry it took a while to update. Please review and let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

Feeling the sun on her face, she wrinkled her nose and rolled over. But the second she did, she yelped. Eyes flying open and viewing her surroundings, Kagome frowned. "Where...How..." Sitting up, she glimpsed her bandaged leg as well as the short sleeping kimono she now laid in. Mind instantly searching for some reasonable explanation as of why she was in such a state, she came up blank.

"Miko-sama? May this servant enter?"

Jumping and peering towards the shoji door where she could see a small outline of a kneeling person, she frowned. Well at least she knew she was in some lord's castle, from the formality she was addressed and the wealth he held to have servants. With a sigh, Kagome called her in.

Opening the door and sliding it behind her, the rather tall woman walked over. Stopping by the foot of the raised futon, she lowered her head. "My name is Hina and I shall be your servant for your stay here within the western palace. Also, my lord requests you to..."

"Wait! Western palace? As in Sesshoumaru the western lord?"

Sensing the panic in her voice, Hina nodded. "Yes, Miko-sama. This is his ancestral home and..."

"I can't stay here." Kagome exclaimed tossing the blankets off of her and quickly standing. Feeling the room starting the spin, she closed her eyes. "Where's my clothes?"

Lifting her head and studying her new mistress, the inu frowned. "They were burned."

Feeling her equilibrium becoming balanced once more, she gasped. "What? Why? By who?"

"The western lord did, miko-sama. They were beyond repairable and stained with that of your blood." Tensing as her body began to softly glow with purification from her raw emotions, Hina motioned towards the doors to her right. "There are suitable kimonos within, if you desire to change?"

Following her gaze, Kagome nodded and walked over.

Releasing a breath as her mistress vanished from sight within the massive wardrobe, did the inu finally relax. True her lord stated that the miko may be unstable emotionally for finding herself within his home, but nothing about her possibly being killed! Coming t her feet, Hina trailed after her new keeper and preyed she would remain in a docile mood. For she did not have a death wish. Sure she needed this job, but at the cost of her life?

* * *

Smirking as the scent of power died down within the air, Goumou continued on his way. Turning and making a left down the hall and descending the staircase to the second floor, he came to a pair of doors. Giving both the guards a raised eyebrow, they bowed their heads and allowed him to pass.

"Demanding as always, I see." Sesshoumaru stated, from his position behind his desk viewing scrolls.

Hearing the door close behind him, he walked about the room. Pausing at the shelves, he appeared to be studying the scrolls and rare artifacts passed down within the western blood line. "You chose well to place Hina as her servant, yet why a warrior? Do you honestly fear her now that she has Cree's blood within her system?"

Growling, Sesshoumaru pushed the eastern treaty to the side and frowned. "This being fears no one and you would be wise to remember that."

Facing his student that earned him his reputation, Goumou shook his head. "If that is so, then why not speak with her yourself?" Approaching the desk, his eyes darkened. "You fear the power within and what it will one day become, yet there is more. Do not forget that I can see the inner workings of your mind, pup. And what I dare not voice out loud for ears are everywhere, you and I both know the true reason." Face instantly returning to a bored façade, the porcupine treaded towards the balcony. "There is more at work here than either you nor the miko can understand. Know this, there was a reason this occurred and why she now resides here in the west. Be cautious as your being desires, but be open minded for what shall be revealed." Shaking his shoulders, he leapt clean over the railing.

Balling a fist and with holding his annoyance for once more being left out of the inner workings of his sire, Sesshoumaru returned to his work before him. Yet as he read and reread the same document laying in front of him, he couldn't get a certain taste off his pallet. Realizing what was occurring, he quickly sought out Kimi for guidance and answers.

* * *

Leaning back into the bark of the tree behind him, Inuyasha sighed.

In all his years on the earth, it would seem that all he did was screw up. The only good things that he ever done, involved the one person who loved him beyond his flaws.

Kagome.

Looking up in the sky, he felt himself tear up.

All she ever wanted was to be with him and have his love. True he loved her and even started a family with her, but Kikyou always held a piece of him. The pair had their chance fifty years ago and Naraku ruined it, but with her back he felt torn.

Here he was trying to start a new life with a new woman, but his old flame was once more of the living. Sure it started out as him checking on her to see how she was adjusting to the living once more, but somewhere he began to fall for her all over again. It just started with playful banter just as he and his wife shared, but as time grew his feelings for her returned.

Then when he found out that Kagome was pregnant, he was over joyed. Hell, he was beyond floored with the news. He could now become the father that he never had. Yet Kikyou became even more demanding and after his wife passed out from over exerting herself, his sole attention was on her.

Blinking and allowing a tear to caress his cheek, Inuyasha frowned. If he never kept meeting up with Kikyou, Kagome would still be alive and here with him. Pulling out a lock of dark black hair from inside his sleeve, he brought it up to his nose.

"Kiyoshi..." Came his low and broken voice. "I'm so...so sorry...my son." Closing his eyes, the hanyou who was known for being brash and defeating Naraku, finally succumbed to his grief of his wife and still born son.

* * *

Turning yet another corner and glimpsing the murals of the past rulers, Kagome found herself pausing before one. Eyeing the soft and beautiful face of the inu, she was dumbfounded.

"She is beautiful, is she not?" Came a deep voice from behind her.

Tensing and refusing to turn around, she could only nod.

Reaching out a hand and touching the woman's face within the canvas, Sesshoumaru frowned. "Beautiful to the eye, yet cold hearted underneath. Losing a mate to another, would do that to you." Lowering his gaze, he found her staring at him. "Wouldn't you agree miko?"

Gasping and biting her tongue, Kagome looked away. How dare he? He knew nothing of the crap she put up with from his ignorant brother. No one did.

Returning his hand to his side, he took a step back from her. "Leave us, Hina."

Bowing her head, the other female scurried away.

"Who...who is she?" Kagome timidly asked, returning her gaze towards the mural.

Studying her, he sighed. "This being's giver of life."

Eyes going wide, she hugged herself. "I know her...I mean... I saw her."

"Impossible, she has been dead for many decades."

Blinking, a tear fell. "That explains why I saw her."

"Speak woman."

Flinching from his harsh tone, Kagome nodded. "Two years ago when I was...with pup...the village was attacked and...I passed to the next plane. There I met her...she was soft and gentle." Closing her eyes as she hugged her flat belly, the tears became a steady waterfall. "She told me...she told me my destiny along the west still needed to be completed and...and she touched my stomach and told me..." Pausing, her doughy hues stared into mystified gold. "She told me that I shall bare many more, but only when all came full circle. I wanted to give up and join my son, but she gave me a reason to live. She gave me hope."

Entire being going stiff, Sesshoumaru's mind went back to what Kimi the healer spoke just moments before him finding the miko.

~Flashback~

"Answers, kitsune. This Sesshoumaru am in need of answers." He growled, as she continued to view the multiple scrolls before her. "Upon this being speaking of what occurred as well as what was found out, you have become pale. Do not with hold information if you desire to see your grand pups again."

Standing and walking over, Kimi bowed her head. "What I shall say will no doubt anger you my lord, but it is the truth."

"Continue."

Releasing a breath, she faced him. "What you speak of is a mating call. You yourself spoke of how your beast have been craving release to be near the miko and now you are doing the same for her blood. The power within her veins is calling to your instincts and trying to convey, she is the idle mate for you. The miko has power, prestige from her sacred duty, and all know of her loyalty to the young master Inuyasha. These are traits that your beast desires and now so do you on a lower level."

Growling, he turned away. "You speak lies."

"If you dare not believe me, then share words with Lord Goumou and Totosai about the last prophesy the previous lord saw before his death." Watching as he once more faced her, Kimi continued. "There is more at work here than either you nor the miko can understand. Know this, there was a reason this occurred and why she now resides here in the west."

~End Flashback~

Blinking and coming back to the present, Sesshoumaru frowned. "Come, there is much to be shared, but not here."

Watching as he turned and walked away, Kagome took one last look at smiling western lady who held a small child in her arms and followed him down the hall.

* * *

"Why mourn for what is no longer here?"

Breath hitching, Inuyasha lowered his gaze to the forest's floor. "Leave." He barked, tucking the lock of his son's hair back into his clothes. Fixing his face, he quickly descended.

Watching as he landed before her, Kikyou frowned. "You dare turn me away after all shared?"

Shaking his head, the hanyou turned his back on her. "Not now. I can't do this. I..."

"Does my mere copy mean so much to you, now that she is gone?"

Shoulders tensing, he began to walk away.

Narrowing her eyes, the miko folded her arms. "Would it ease your heart to know how fast she died?"

Pausing in mid-step, Inuyasha faced her. "And how would you know that?"

Smirking, Kikyou ran a hand through her hair. "Simple. I was the one that sent the oni to kill her."

Gasping, his face paled. "Why? Why would you..."

"She was always in the way. The pup she carried is gone, yet you still crave her. Each night you come to my bed, but it is 'she' who you truly desire. Once she spoke her good-byes, you stated you and I shall once more give us a chance. Yet, all you think about is her." Smiling, she neared him. Placing a hand on his cheek, she sighed. "What I did, I did for us, Inuyasha. Yes I know it hurts now, but soon it wont any more. There is nothing holding us back from once more being together as we were, all those years ago."

Growling and balling a fist, his eyes slowly began to reflect crimson in place of molten gold.

* * *

Sorry it took me a while to update. I have a lot going on, but I will try to put a chapter up each week. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 5

~Note~ I wanted to say thank you to all my readers and a special thanks to all who are following this roller coaster of a story and those who marked it as a favorite. I know that this update has been quite late, but my son was sick and had a bit of car trouble. Enough about me, here is the chapter 5. It's short but chapter 6 shall more than make up for it. Trust me!

Enjoy!

* * *

~Chapter 5~

"Sit."

Biting her tongue to silence her rant she so desperately wanted to deliver, Kagome did as ordered. Easing herself down and onto the cushion before the low table, she placed her hands in her lap.

Giving a small nod for her obedience, Sesshoumaru claimed a seat behind his desk. Releasing a breath, he looked towards the balcony. "If you desire to enter the room, do so and stop spying."

Tensing, Kagome followed his gaze. Finding no one there as well as not sensing another person, she quickly came to her feet. "What's going on?"

Ignoring her, the western lord continued to stare off into the same direction.

"Fine. You take the fun out of everything." A voice sounded and out of nowhere, stepped a short and rather pudgy man. Walking over, he gave a smile to the frowning woman. "My apologies, miko. I love to jest with the pup."

Raising an eye brow, Kagome cleared her throat. "Pup? Are you calling..." Looking towards a growling Sesshoumaru, she fell silent.

"The previous lord spoke a prophesy before his death, what was it?" The now glaring inu demanded.

Face turning series, the porcupine youkai frowned. "How do you..."

"That is not important. Now, tell me."

Folding his arms and leaning back on the book shelf, Goumou nodded. "My dear friend did not tell myself the details, but he spoke of you both." Looking towards a shocked Kagome, he sighed. "My dear, myself along with a select few knew of your time traveling. Inutashio spoke of a maiden from another time and her uniting with a son of the west."

Pausing, he slowly walked over towards her. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he frowned. "We all thought you were meant to walk along the young Lord Inuyasha, but we were wrong. All that you have faced and was dealt, was due to our grave mistake."

Kagome shook her head. "You're not the one who pushed me to free him from the tree and..."

"Yes I am." He stated, cutting her off. "Sesshoumaru was to the left in the bushes, but I guided you to the hanyou. I was the voice in the wind, that told you to free him. So you see..."

"You did this to me." Her broken voice sounded, as she took a step back. "You condemned me to everything that ever happened, after I crossed over to this time."

Slowly nodding, Goumou lowered his arms back to his sides. "I am terribly sorry child. You cannot imagine the depth of my guilt. I know you went through hell during the on going battle with Naraku, but..."

"I blame you for everything." Blinking, a tear fell from her glossy eyes. "From the pain of loving a man who abused me and used me for his selfish desires, but mostly for giving me a son to only have him taken from me."

"Inuyasha should've stayed by your side, but..."

"He didn't. Kikyou, the woman who I brought back from the dead and gave a second chance, stole my husband and son." Staring off, her body slowly began to glow. "I wish I died with my Kiyoshi. I should've never accepted the goblet from her. No matter what she promised me, I know it wont come true. I will never be...never be...a mother." Falling to her knees and hugging herself, Kagome became lost within her grief.

Goumou sighed. He was the one responsible for this and try as he may, he knew nothing he said would help the weeping woman. For the death of a child is an event the heart will forever be scarred from. And this, he knew from experience.

"Mother was the protector of Cree's blood, was she not?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

Giving pause as he moved towards the miko, he shook his head. "Not that I know of. Why ask?"

"Upon revealing her son's death, the woman stated that she met her between worlds and spoke that the west would give her more children. Add what the miko just shared, mother would be the only one who could've given it to her."

Gasping, the porcupine shook his head. "Impossible. Lady Kari knew that your sire desired the goblet after the vision. She even aided in searching for it. Inutashio would've known if she..."

"Was this not after the human he consorted with became with pup?" The western lord stated, sufficiently silencing his sensei. "Mother was enraged that he would act as so with the human hime, so if she was the protector why tell him?"

He shook his head. "Lady Kari knew that your sire took others to his bed, why would the human be any different?"

"What did mother want when she was carrying this being within her body, most?"

Paling, Goumou couldn't speak.

"Father refused to lay with her again and deliver another child, let along a daughter. Him releasing his seed within Izayoi and creating another child, was the ultimate betrayal. He and mother did not care for each other due to mating to unite clans, but respect for the other mate was. Him doing as so, then revealing his actions made her keep it a secret."

Pausing, his gaze landed on the weeping woman. "Mother spoke she would be a mother to the west and Kimi stated my beast is desiring the miko. Is what they spoke true?"

Coming out of his stupor, his sensei nodded. "Our inner beast is there to help guide us to what we need. It sees all the characteristics of a desired mate within her, so eventually you shall too. As for what Lady Kari spoke, it goes hand in hand with what Inutashio for saw." Seeing the dismay and frown upon his student's face, Goumou sighed. "Do not push her away, pup. I know what you have learned is not something you would ever desire, but here it is. Your future lies with this woman, but also so does the western lands. She was sent here for a reason, so do not ignore her. The miko knows of the future and more, so show some interest in that for a start of what is to come. Just keep your eyes open and realize the treasure that you were given."

Moving towards the now sleeping female who was leaning slightly on a shelf beside her, Goumou gathered her in his arms. Just as the doors opened for him, he paused. Glimpsing the growling inu who he viewed as a son over his shoulder, he raised an eye brow. "But before you do that, you need to become the lord that we all know. Do not give in to the feelings that you now harbor after what was spoken, but embrace what is to come. The moment you do, balance will once more return to your being. Beast and master will no longer fight and that must happen soon. For the eastern lord and prince are on their way here for a treaty." With nothing more to say, he departed with his precious cargo in arms.

* * *

Watching as his wife once more sent his daughter back to the hut, Miroku frowned. No matter what she said, Zya continued to ignore her or agree to silence her lectures. Shaking his head, he walked over towards the woman that he loved. "What did she do now?"

Raising the miniature dagger, Sango frowned. "She thought it was a good idea to scare her brothers."

Gasping, he balled a fist. "This has gone on long enough. Zya is getting out of control. We need to reign her in before something happens. This is a prime example."

"I agree, but I don't want to be too harsh on her and..."

"She could've killed our sons, Sango!" Miroku exclaimed. "I love Zya just as you do, but I refuse to do nothing when my children's lives are on the line! We need to draw a line somewhere and it needs to begin now!"

Lowering her gaze, she nodded. "Okay, whatever you want to do, I will support you.

Casting her a look before he entered the hut, he could only prey his wife would keep to her word. For what he was planning to do, was going to be harsh, but very needed.

* * *

Rolling over and attempting to shy away from the sun shinning through from the balcony, Kagome groaned. Pulling the blanket tighter around herself, she found herself staring into brown hues.

"Are you well, mistress?" Hina asked, from her position kneeling beside her futon.

Frowning, she slowly sat up. "I wish this was a dream." Her low voice sounded. "I leave one brother and find myself forced upon the other. From abuse and heartache to false hope, I can never catch a break."

Seeing as well as feeling the depression that the young miko was succumbing to, she placed a calming hand on her arm. " If this servant may be so bold, whatever that has occurred that has led you to my lord shouldn't be frowned upon. True as it is, I know not what has changed, but if something was promised, than it shall see the light of day."

Lowering her gaze, Kagome closed her eyes. "So the children that his mother said I was going to birth from him, will come true?"

Eyes going wide, Hina placed her hand to her chest. "I...his mother the previous lady of these lands was all knowing and...If what she spoke to you is such, then it will come to be."

Giving a whimper as a wounded animal, Kagome collapsed back into her bed, as tears once more developed her in a blanket of a mother's heartache.

Watching as her mistress balled up into a fetal position, the inu lowered her gaze to the floor. Going back over all of which she revealed, Hina found one major thing amiss.

How could she speak with the late Lady Kari, when she was not of the living any longer?

* * *

Flicking his claws as he watched the woman that he once loved gasp for breath, Inuyasha frowned. "I...I'm sorry...I couldn't control..."

"Lies." Kikyou lowly whispered, as she slowly leaned back onto the tree behind her. "You...all...you." She wheezed, as air became hard to pull into her injured lungs. "Demon didn't...you wa...wanted to...see this...hap...happen."

Nearing her and watching as her eyes revealed fear, the hanyou froze. "I would never hurt you. My demon blood..."

"Chose...it's mate." Placing a hand on her stomach in hopes of easing the pain of her intestines falling to the ground, she shook her head. "Don't lie... you are one being...not...t...two." Coughing up a mouthful of blood, Kikyou looked towards the morning's sky. "You ne...need to...listen...to your...youkai."

Ignoring the fear in her brown hues, Inuyasha knelt by her side. "What do you mean?"

Facing him, she gave a bitter smile. "Your...youkai... it want...wanted her...as mate...but you...ig...ignored... it." Taking one last gulp of air, Kikyou raised her hand and touched his blood splattered face. "I'm sorry for this...but I...I love...y..." Head falling to the right, life finally left her eyes.

This second and last time.

* * *

Having his sons leave their hut and go out to play, Miroku called his daughter over. Watching as she knelt before he and his wife, he sighed. "Zya, we need to talk about your behavior."

Giving a nod, she folded her hands in her lap.

"You have threatened to kill your two brothers, took a dagger to scare another young child, keep picking fights, entering the forest when it is forbidden, and more." Pausing, he looked towards his wife as he spoke the next part.

"You are not listening and thus things much change. Your mother and I have given you a lot of room to become your own person and more than others. We have allowed you the same privileges as your brothers, who share a desire to follow your mother's traditions of becoming an exterminator. This recent behavior started years ago, when you expressed such. From this moment forth, you shall not attend any training, all weapons that you have will be taken, and starting now you shall start lessons of becoming a good wife and mother for your future husband."

Gasping, Sango was rendered speechless.

Too bad it couldn't be said for their daughter, who jumped to her feet and started to scream.

"NO! Please don't do this. I will be better, I promise! Just give me another chance and..."

Raising his hand and sufficiently silencing his child, Miroku shook his head. "You have stated so too long and no more chances shall be given. I have already removed all your weapons in your room." Out stretching his hand, he raised an eyebrow. "The dagger Inuyasha gave you please."

Taking a step back, her doughy eyes landed on her mother. "Please, don't do this. Let me keep this one, please mommy."

Watching as her child begged for her favorite weapon not to be taken away, Sango turned towards her husband. Being met with cold eyes that reminded her of their shard hunting days, she knew his mind was made up. Facing her daughter, she shook her head. "I'm sorry sweetie, but your father is right. We need to try something else, since your behavior is continuing."

Blinking and having tears cascade down her face that mirrored betrayal, Zya reached down to her pant leg and removed a small silver and pink sheath. Hugging it to her chest, she reluctantly handed it over.

Placing it to the side of him, Miroku motioned towards the exit. "Outside, Mai is awaiting to start your new lessons. I expect you to give her your full attention, for once you return I expect to see all that you have learned. Just as before when you were taught a new technique, you needed to practice. This shall not be any different."

Giving a stiff bow of the head, Zya swiftly exited.

Waiting until the footsteps become harder to hear, Sango released a tired breath. Picking up the dagger that their good friend gifted their daughter with years ago, she frowned. "She could've still trained and did her lessons with Mai."

"True, but would her behavior seize if she still had a weapons the were constantly adding pressure on her?" Sipping his tea, Miroku folded his arms and leaned back upon the hut's wall. "I know that carrying on with a new breed of slayers is what you desire to do, but not her. Since she taken up such teachings, she has only become more unruly and on more occasions than I wish to count, has threatened another child's life. Until she can show better control and discipline, she will no longer train." Peering out the window, he raised an eyebrow. "Is it not time for the older teens slaying test?"

Biting her lip to silence the remark desperately desiring release, his wife stood. Moving over towards the shelf to her left, she placed the dagger on top of it. Giving her other half a head bow, Sango quickly took her leave.

* * *

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I thank you for seeing us so early in the day." The tall and rather older looking man stated. "We have had a trying time these last few months. Naraku is no more and that I am overjoyed, but these recent attacks damper such gleefulness."

Placing his cup down, the western lord nodded. "True, but such has only resulted due to another seeking the goblet of Cree's blood."

Closing his eyes, he shook his head. "And so it begins." Sighing, he motioned towards the young man beside him. "This is my young heir, he has been rather... patrolling the lands, if you may."

Raising an eyebrow, Sesshoumaru glared at him. "Yes, this being is well acquainted with the wolf. He killed something that belonged to this Sesshoumaru. If not for the blade that father left, he would be dead now if it did not work."

Growling, Kouga leapt to his feet. "You bastard, I never..."

"Down, Kouga!" His father yelled, forcing him to his knees and into a bowing position. Releasing a breath, the eastern lord faced the man across from him on the raised dais. "I humbly apologize for my son. He knows not what you speak and his out burst was not needed. Shall you go into detail of what you stated, of him killing something of yours?"

Folding his arms Sesshoumaru glared at the young prince, who dared to raise his voice at him. "He and his pack attacked a human village years ago and slaughtered a child who cared for this being, as he was weakened."

Lifting his head, Kouga frowned. "The girl who traveled with you years ago?"

Giving a nod, his gaze fell upon the elder of the two. "You have come here seeking a treaty and aid from the west, but having known that you share blood with he, this Sesshoumaru must decline."

Gasping, the young prince, righted himself. "You have killed many humans as well, what is the difference?"

Standing and staring down his nose at the mongrel, the great inu narrowed his eyes. "True as that may be, never have any death of them lower beings were taken when not armed or attacking this being." Nearing the pair, he shook his head. "A lord knows what an honorary kill is, yet you presume to take your father's place. Killing another who is much weaker that cannot defend one self, is nothing but cowardice." Pausing, he once more addressed the eastern lord. "You have traveled far and wide to seek council, rest for the day and upon tomorrow take your leave."

Giving a bow, the elder wolf soon found himself alone with his frowning son.

* * *

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review and tell me what you think! I have a lot going on and introducing in this chapter. Next one you will finally know what happened when the village was attacked and a little more about the downfall of Naraku.


End file.
